Left to go Solo
by rAndOMFan274
Summary: The titans split a long time ago when many members left to go solo, now Raven and Terra see them on tv on a team.


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, none, nothing. I own zero, zip, nada, other word for nothing. I wish I owned the titans, then I would cancel that god-awful teen titans go and make a season 6 for the original.

xxxxxxx

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her starting intently at the tv and saw what was on. It was about new recruits getting into the hall of justice on the screen it showed Nightwing, Speedy, Beastboy, Bumblebee, Kid Flash, Cyborg, and many others. My mug dropped faster than I could think to stop it, Terra slowly turns to look at me with tears in her eyes, it was another betrayal.

"So, guess they didn't like the alone time." She mutters to me, I just stand there. Tears are in my eyes, they left us to work alone, except Cyborg who joined the justice league. The rest of them left but then they joined a new team instead, they lied to us.

"Turn it off," I ask of her and she does.

"Rae, I'm so sorry." She tells me. "I know they were all your family, and to do something like that, it sucks, I would know."

"They're not my family anymore, but thanks. We should be going on patrol." I reply to her. Before the titans left I was working on returning Terra's memories for Beastboy, the spell I used took a while to take effect. She got her memories back after he left and we never could find him to tell him about it. So, me and her mourned the titans together, we sunk the tower into the ground and got an apartment. That is our new base of operations, we still operate in Jump city but we do it on the downlow. The apartment is big and there are plenty of rooms so we can practice our powers. I helped Terra with control and we often mediate together. We became as close as sisters over the years, and tell each other everything.

"You sure?" she asks carefully.

"Yeah, let's get going." I tell her wiping away my tears.

"Okay," she replies and we go out patrolling. I go to the east side of the town and check over there while Terra checks the west. I look around from the roof I'm on and see nothing. I pull out my communicator, "Nothing over here what about you Terra?"

"Nothing, wait…. No get over her fast!" She yells and I quickly portal to her and find Klarion at the old library, that library.

"When did they arrive?" I ask her.

"Just a minute ago," she replies.

"Okay let's go," I command.

"Of course," she tells me and winks before we both get out from behind the rocks and begin to attack. Once we approach him, Klarion portals out of there. "What was that?" Terra asks me.

"I don't know but he's not escaping that quickly. We need to know why he was…. Here." I shudder, not liking to think about this place.

"Okay," she replies and grabs my arm while I portal us to Klarion's essence. We get there and find him, Vandal Savage, Queen Bee, Monsieur Mallah, Brain, Ra's Al Ghul, Lex Luthor, and Black Manta fighting the old titans, not including cyborg, with their new team.

"What do we do?" Terra asks me, unsure if we should join the fight or not.

"We need answers, so we get Klarion. That's all we're here for." I tell her noticing her looking at Beastboy. I can feel her anger coming off her in strong waves, "Use that anger in battle Terra, remember keep a calm center." I remind her.

"Thanks, let's go." She says and with that we run over to Klarion who was fighting Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, and Speedy. We jump in between them and both start attacking Klarion. I hear Speedy behind us telling his teammates to halt their attack. Terra throws a large rock at Klarion and he dodges by moving to the side right into my grasp. I hold him using my powers, knowing he would soon escape, but giving me enough time to question him.

"Why were you at the library?" I question him, getting right up in his face.

"To serve my master," he replies.

"I can guarantee you that your master will betray you. I know what's down there, and it will kill you if you try anything. Don't go back!" I yell at him, as I feel his magic bursting through the chains, then he's free again.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yells. Then he flies up into the sky, he looks down at the team and us and he casts a spell. It flies down like a bright light blinding us, trying to hit everyone except his team. I put up a shield, which blocks the attack from the everyone, then the magic fades and my shield goes down. When everyone could finally see again there was no one there, except us, Klarion got all of them out.

"Damn it," Terra remarks, I walk over to her and make a portal that we're about to walk through.

"Terra!" I hear someone shouting already knowing it's my green little ex-friend. "Wait!" He shouts and we turn around facing the whole team, dropping the portal. "You can use your powers!"

"Yeah, Rae got my memories back. Now if you'll excuse us, we have somewhere we need to be and some witch boy's ass we need to kick." She tells them as she motions for me to open another portal and I comply.

"Rae?" Speedy asks me obviously surprised to see me. "What happened to the titans?" he asks after a minute.

"Well, after all our friends abandoned us to work… solo, everyone went back to live with their families, well except me, that's not a fun family reunion. By then I had returned Terra's memories, so we decided to work together. We sunk the tower into the ground, where it now stays, the Titans are dead." I tell him.

"You could always join this team." Beastboy offers to us. We both look at each other, then at Beastboy.

"Sorry, but we prefer to work alone," Terra tells them and we walk through the portal into our apartment. Once in the apartment we both mediate, needing to calm down. After a few hours of mediation, we make dinner without a word. Then I feel someone trying to contact me via telepathy, I recognize this person immediately and pale.

"He's trying to use the link," I mutter into the silence knowing Terra heard me.

"The mind link?" she asks, I nod. "I thought that it faded away."

"No, we just didn't use it anymore." I inform her.

"What will you do?" she quizzes and I pale even more.

"Grab the Book of Azar from my room." I tell her and she rushes off, she comes back and I open it to a specific page. I had thought of doing this, many times before, but never had the courage. I repeat the spell in front of me cutting off the bond, me and Robin had, forever. "It's done," I tell her.

"Oh Rae, I'm sorry." She tells me and hugs me while I cry. I feel something wet on my shoulder and realize that she to is crying, I hug her back and we just stay that way for a while.

xxxxxxxxxx

"It's been a week, you ready?" I ask Terra and she nods while we enter my portal to Klarion's essence once again. We arrive in the shadows of a room, the only light in the room being around the table where all the members of the light sit. Then the whole room lights up, showing all the young justice team in a solitary cage and taking me and Terra out of the shadows.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Klarion asks. "I was going to use them as bait to get you, but it seems you have read my mind." He laughs.

"Trust me, you don't want me in your mind," I smirk and use my telepathy to project some of my life's pain into his mind. He starts screaming and I stop in time for him to pass out from pain. "Who's next?" I ask.

"You can't take us all, you are two little kids against us. We are feared villains even against the justice league. Surrender and we might have mercy," Brain states.

"Good thing we don't care what the justice league says," Terra tells them and we both attack. Ra's Al Ghul and Lex Luthor, in a power suit, attack first. Lex goes after Terra and Ra's goes after me, while everyone else stands back to watch smirking. I dodge Ra's attacks with his swords, I trained with a league assassin for a while, but then he is stabs me in the ribs and pulls back his sword in a manner that made the wound bigger. I look up at him smirking.

"You just made me mad," I tell him and my wound heals completely in front of his eyes. While he is confused I dive at him grabbing the swords from his hands and flip over his head, I destroy the swords in my hands ashes going to the floor. He tries to punch me but I put up a shield and then extend it outward, taking him with it and slam him into a wall knocking him out. Terra then hits the ground next to me after being hit, she gets up with a bloody nose. Then she traps Lex's legs with the rocks, him sinking into the ground until he's waist high then I use my powers, taking the suit apart. Terra then throws him against a wall and uses her powers covering his body completely in rocks tapping him, except for his head so he can breathe.

"You pathetic fools, you'll pay for this treachery." Vandal Savage tells us. Then Vandal Savage and Queen Bee attack me, while Monsieur Mallah attacks Terra. I use my powers to project my pain into their minds effectively making them pass out, while Terra hits Mallah from behind knocking him out as well. She then walks over to me and I heal her nose.

"Definitely a good thing we don't care about what the justice league says," She tells me smiling as I finish healing her. I smile and shake my head at her, while rolling my eyes.

"Come on," I tell her walking over to the cells trapping the young justice league, we break out Superboy and Aqualad first, then we go to their left breaking the cells of Wonder Girl and Bumblebee, while Superboy and Aqualad break out Miss Martian and Robin. After a while everyone is out of their cells, and we get ready to get going.

"Wait! Please," Kid flash asks us.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"Can't you stay for a little bit and I don't know, catch up with old friends?" he asks.

"We're not friends," I tell them. "You left without even saying goodbye, you just left a note. We searched for you for months, then the justice league calls and tells us that you all good, that you all just wanted to work alone. How's that working out for you? Anyway you never tried to contact us to catch up, so I see no reason to now." I reply.

"Raven," Nightwing starts the first words he has said to me, since I've seen him and somehow, they sound familiar.

"Don't," Terra tells them, her arms on her hips.

"Is there a way we can contact you in case we need help with missions?" The new aqualad asks us.

"Sorry but we don't work for, with, or against the justice league." I tell him. "We work alone," I tell them, sneering in the old titan's direction.

"If you don't work with the justice league then how can we trust you to walk around the streets?" Superboy asks.

"I don't know maybe the fact that we just freed you," I reply.

"The light has made ploys like this before, I mean look at how easily they defeated them and got into our good graces. I say it's a trick." Superboy tells his team.

"I agree, we have all fought them and could not win why should these two be able to." Miss Martian agrees.

"Rae, are you working with them?" Kid flash asks me.

"It doesn't matter if I say no, you don't trust me. Let me guess, this is going to end up with all of us fighting each other. Well, I'll pass, I don't work with anyone but this girl right here. We trust each other, and both of us fight _against_ the bad guys." I inform them, putting extra emphasis on against.

"Well you have both betrayed us once before," Speedy remarks and none of the other titan's make any comment against that.

"Thanks for your hospitality but we have to go, we have a city to protect and reputations to keep. We stop criminals, we aren't criminals. But hey thanks for believing in us, like after you left and betrayed all of us I thought 'hey let me do the same thing to them, so they can feel betrayed, abandoned, tossed aside, and forgotten.' So ya know just decided to join my enemies because of a personal vendetta, I mean hey it's not like I can be any different than my father, I mean that's what you believe right. Sounds farfetched to me, but hey whatever lets you sleep at night," I tell them annoyed. "Anyway," I tell them flicking my wrist, "We have to go."

"Wait, Raven, we didn't mean it that way," Nightwing tells me.

"Honestly, I don't care which way you mean it, I only care about two opinions. Mine and Terra's, anyone else can think whatever the hell they want but I don't give a shit. They don't know me, so whatever anyone thinks, doesn't matter." I tell them raising my eyebrows but keeping my voice calm.

"And you better hope you didn't mean it like that, you already think of me as an enemy so I wouldn't care if I enforced that image." She tells them. "Because that's what family does for family."

"But we were a family once to," Beastboy mutters.

"Once, a long time ago. But you should know I'm used to family leaving, I just find a new one and move on, forget. Because really what's there that I should remember, I gave Terra her memories back so she could control her powers, not so she could re-live the glory days." I tell them and then open a portal.

"And beastboy, I remember what we had but I also know that the person who I liked, was not a person who would just leave their family, because they got a better offer." Terra tells him and we walk through the portal back to the apartment.

"That was intense," I remark.

"I'm going to go out with my boyfriend tonight, so I'll be home round noon tomorrow," she tells me as she walks to her room and changes. I go change as well and she sees me, "Where are you going?" she asks, seeing me in a lilac tank top and black booty shorts, by then my skin had grown a little more peachy and I got rid of my chakra so I looked relativity normal. I had on a black lace choker, and some black army boots.

"I need a drink," I tell her. She is wearing a blue dress that shows off her assets and she has on black stilettoes.

"Okay, don't get to drunk." She says to me, winks and leaves. After I put on some eyeliner I leave as well to a local bar. I get there and walk up to the bar and sit down. I remember my first time at this bar.

 _"What do you want?" The bar tender asks me._

 _"Shots," I tell him and he lines up 5 shot glasses for me._

 _"Any reason you need a drink so bad?" he asks._

 _"Friends ditched me," I reply. "Drink with me?" I ask._

 _"I get off in a few minutes," he replies and I take the shots. After a few minutes, he comes and joins me._

 _"So what's your name?" he asks._

 _"Rachel," I reply. "What's yours?"_

 _"Richard," he replies and seems to be deep in thought._

 _"You know you remind me of someone, but I just can't put my finger on it." I tell him, taking another sip of a beer I got._

 _"I have that kind of face," he tells me. "Well goodnight Rachel," he tells me after a few more drinks and leaves. I get a lot more drinks until I'm more than thoroughly drunk, than the bar closed so I left._

That was the night we got the call from the justice league, Starfire was too sad to stay on Earth, so she left that night for Tamaran. In that call, the league offered Cyborg a place and I told him to accept, I knew that's what he wanted, so he did. That night Terra cried herself to sleep and I went out drinking. Here at this bar I met him, Richard, I came back the next night, and the next, he was always there. We started having conversations, deep conversations, then one day he asked me on a date and I said yes. We have been dating ever since then and today was our two year anniversary. Then I sit down at the bar and Richard walks over to me, "Shots?" he asks, smirking.

"Yeah, today I really need…." I start before realizing something, I sense his aura and am at a loss for words. It was Robin, or as they now call him Nightwing, he must have used the bond to block out my sense's from recognizing him. I look up at his face which has concern written all over it, worried about me. "No," I whisper, knowing the truth now. He played me, he played me for a fool, none of what we had was true. I told him parts of my story like being Raven and how I gave that up, I told him there were some things about my past that were meant to be hidden but I did tell him that I was half demon. It never really mattered what I told him, he already knew the whole story, he had been playing me this whole time.

"Rachel?" he asks. "What's wrong?"

"I…. I have to go," I stutter, running out of the bar, I run back to my apartment. I can feel him following behind me but I just run faster. I finally get to my apartment and run into my room, diving into my bed. I start crying, he was only faking, playing me. He was probably keeping an eye on me as a mission to make sure the big, bad, demon didn't get out of control. God, I was such an idiot, I never knew Robin's true name or identity but I never thought that would be a problem. I have tears streaming down my face and then hear my front door close, I get up and enter the living room trying to find the intruder. It was Richard, Robin, Nightwing, whatever you want to call him. I forgot that I gave him a key to my place, he was walking over to me. "Get out!" I yell at him, my tears still spilling out of my eyes.

"Rachel what are you talking about?" he asks. "What's going on?"

"Get the hell out! Now! Don't ever, ever come back!" I scream.

"Rachel! What did I do? Please what happened?" he asks, looking all worried and scared, god he is such a good actor.

"Malchoir wasn't enough was it, the god's just love, to make my love life a damn joke, well joke's on me." I cry.

"Rachel, Raven, what happened?" he asks, walking toward me.

"Don't talk to me, don't look at me, just leave." I tell him wiping away my tears. "I never want to see you again!"

"Why? What did I do? Please, Rachel, you're not making any sense? What's going on? Please, talk to me." He tells me, as he walks forward faster and hugs me. Which I immediately move out of, I try to turn my back to him but he grabs my wrists and spins me over to a wall. Where he pins me, his hands holding mine up against the wall. God, I even had sex with him, I really was a pitiful idiot.

"Get off!" I scream, wishing someone else in the building would come and check on us but I knew they wouldn't. I made the wall's soundproof so me and Terra could attack without other's worrying.

"Rae, your scaring me, what is this about?" he worried.

"I'm an idiot, I'm such an idiot, how could I believe this would be any different, after Malchoir I should have known better," I cry to myself, looking down at the ground, at the walls, anywhere but at him.

"Rae, please look at me." He asks of me, but I don't comply. "What is going on?" he asks, worrying, well pretending to. His grip loosens and I grab my arms out of his grasp and I slid down to the ground, in almost a fetal position crying.

"Stay away from me," I tell him the tears falling out of my eyes quickly.My eyes probably puffy and red by now and he sits down right next to me.

"Rae what's going on, please… please look at me, tell me what I did. God Rae… I love you, please what's going on?" he asks hugging me as I cry, I try to pull away but I can't. He pulls me onto his lap and has his arms around my waist while my arms are around my knees which are tucked to my stomach.

"Liar," I yell at him. "God, just stop!"

"What? Stop what?" he asks me, while holding me tighter.

"Stop, just go away. Leave me alone, let me go!" I yell at him.

"Never," he replies. "Now what is going on?" he quizzes.

"Go. Away." I command of him, but of course him being a stubborn asshole, he doesn't. He probably thinks that's he's too smart to get caught, he probably thinks that he can keep going along with his mission. But I know better, he is just like Malchoir, god by now I should have learned my lesson. I'm not meant for love.

"No, now seeming as you're not going anywhere, will you tell me what's going on?" he asks, calmly.

"We're over!" I yell at him, trying yet again to move out of his arms with no success.

"What?" he asks slowly. "What did I do? Please just tell me what's going on? Rae, I love you, don't you love me to?" he asks, oh how good of an actor he was.

"Just leave," I tell him crying even more.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He replies and I squirm even more but can't escape. "I love you, goddamn it, don't you love me to?" he asks again.

"I do," I tell him. "That's what makes it even worse. Leave. Now!" I yell at him.

"Fine, but I'll be back later and I want answers, I don't know what's going on but I'll be back. You need time I get that, but I'll be back in a bit, I love you." He tells me and kisses my forehead then leaves, I don't notice when he places a bug under one of my barstools. After he leaves I break down crying even more, I grab my phone, dialing a familiar number.

"Hi," I cry into it.

"What's wrong?" the other person asks, clearly concerned.

"We just broke up," I cry, into the phone.

"I'll be right over," she told me and then the line ended. I just sat on the ground crying, not moving until she got here. The door to my apartment flung open, but I didn't even look up to know who it was, I could sense their aura. It was Jinx.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" she asks rushing over to me and hugging me making me cry even more.

"No, not at all." I cry into her shoulder.

"Where is he? I will kill him for breaking your heart!" She yells.

"I b… broke…. Up with him," I stutter out while crying.

"What happened?" she asks rubbing my back and wiping away my tears.

"He was probably only watching me for some stupid mission," I cry.

"Mission?" she asks, wiping away more of my tears for a while until I finally respond.

"Nightwing, it was him." I tell her sniffling having cried out all my tears. "It was probably some mission to keep an eye on the big, bad, demon, god I'm so stupid. I should have learned after Malchior, but no, damn it, I fell in love and it was all a lie!"

"How do you know if it was him?" she asks me slowly still processing the information.

"He… he was able to use the bond to cloak his aura from me, so I didn't recognize him but the other day after seeing him again I cut the bond." I tell her as she helps me up and brings me over to kitchen. She sits me down on a barstool and goes into the kitchen making me some tea. "I'm just not meant for love, god I'm so stupid! I should have known he couldn't, didn't love me. But no, I fell in love with him, I thought it was real, but it was just some stupid assignment!"

"Did he confirm it was a mission?" she questions.

"No, he doesn't even know that I know it's him." I told her, "I only told him that I was breaking up with him."

"So maybe it's not a mission," she suggests.

"What else would it be? He knew me for years as Robin and didn't make one move, he was my best friend.Then I find out he's still alive but just ignoring me. I go get drunk at a bar exactly where he is and he starts a relationship with me, as if. This is probably just some 'f u' from the gods," I tell her.

"Where does he live because I swear he will be dead by morning, don't worry no one will find the body." She smirks.

"What's the point, he'll be gone by morning. I'm so stupid, I fell for his stupid act, how stupid am I?" I ask her, drinking the tea she hands me.

"You're not stupid, he is for playing you. I swear when I see him, he'll get what's coming to him!" she smirks, then her phone goes off and she checks it. "It's work," she tells me. After quitting HIVE, she joined up with a government team that does missions at random times.

"Go, you can't say no." I tell her.

"But…" she starts, before I raise my hand for her to stop talking.

"You can't tell them no, because your idiot friend is heartbroken," I tell her knowing that's the truth.

"Will you be okay here? Where's Terra?" she asks me.

"Terra's with her boyfriend, she'll be back sometime tomorrow. I don't want to ruin her happiness not after today, it brought back a lot of old memories for us. I'll be okay," I tell her.

"Okay, I'll be back right after I finish this job. Don't do anything stupid, love you girl!" she tells me and hugs me, then she leaves and I sit down on the coach. I just stare at the floor for a while then hear soft footsteps in my apartment and sense the aura.

"GO AWAY!" I growl at him not even looking in his direction.

"Rae, please talk to me. Look I didn't betray you, I wasn't with you for some mission. I love you, look at me… please." He tells me and I don't move. "Talk to me please," he asks me, as I'm still processing what he told me.

"Holy shit, you bugged my apartment!" I yell at him, looking up to find him right in front of me in his Nightwing uniform with a bouquet of flowers. I immediately move away, side stepping him and go back to the kitchen.

"Rae," he starts.

"No, don't call me that. You lost that privilege a long time ago," I tell him, now furious.

"Raven, I wasn't with you for some mission, I was with you because I care about you, because I love you." He pleads with me.

"You honestly think that I can believe you, I can't trust you Nightwing, Robin, Richard, whatever. I can't believe a thing that comes out of your mouth now! You lied to me, you pretended to not know me, you shielded your aura though the bond so I wouldn't recognize you!" I yell at him.

"I just wanted a chance," he admitted.

"Well you lost it, you had one. You said you cared, you said you loved me, god I had sex with you and it was all one stupid little lie and I fell for it!" I grimaced. "It was all a lie," I repeat to myself.

"It wasn't all a lie, I told you the truth, I told you that I recently left a job behind, and that my co-workers were like family." He reasoned.

"You also told me that you left someone you loved behind, God why didn't you just pull this on Star. She loved you, you know, god you two could have been happy. Why! Why did you pull me into this!" I snorted while cleaning my cup and keeping my head down.

"I was talking about you, not Star. I knew she liked me, but I knew she would get over it. Rae, I love you, I always have. Please look at me," he asks.

"Just leave Richard," I tell him not meeting his eyes.

"Please Raven, just one more chance. I love you, please believe me. Don't do this, I love you, I love you so much, please don't leave me." He begs me, I honestly don't know if it's sincere or not but I can't, I just can't.

"Just go… please," I pleaded.

"If that's what you want," he offers and I can sense the pain in his aura but I can't deal with it so I nod. He then walks over to me and kisses me, "Goodbye." He whispers and I feel his tears hit my cheeks but then he's gone. I can't deal with the emotions so I teleport to an old abandoned island in the middle of the sea. The island is a small circle about three feet of land in any direction from the center then water. I just scream, I scream letting out all off my anger, sadness, pain, everything. I feel my powers lashing out blowing holes in the ground and hear waves increase in size and power but I don't care. I just keep letting out my powers, the emotion killing me inside. I sense an aura approaching but don't care not until I get hit with some magic.

Xxxxxxxx

I beam back to the cave through the zeta that's in the back of my bar. I put on my mask hoping to cover my puffy, red eyes, but it can only do so much. In the cave, I find Batman on the screen talking about our next mission.

"There has been a power disturbance in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, any satellites facing that direction get blown up the moment we point them that way. The ocean current there is too strong for Aquaman to swim through and he can't move the water. Any planes trying to fly in that vicinity are pushed back by the wind and cannot get through. They are all being diverted, but we need you to go and check it out." Batman tells us, "Take Megan's ship and stop what's going on, some boats near this are in danger of tipping over as well. Batman out."

"Okay team let's go," Aqualad commands as he, me, Robin, Wonder Girl, Artemis, Speedy, Megan, Superboy, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Blue Beetle, Beastboy, Zatana, and Rocket get onto the ship and take off quickly. We fly to the location and endure strong winds and extreme turbulence trying to get there.

"Zatana, can you try to move the wind out of our path?" Aqualad asks and I look over to the team for the first time during the whole trip. Zatana says some magical words but nothing happens.

"My magic is being blocked here, whoever's here is powerful." She gasps, as we all get ready for a fight, then Kid Flash rushes over to me. I am in the corner of the ship, so I'm not at risk of anyone, but Superboy, hearing our conversation.

"Dude are you okay?" he worries.

"Let's just get this mission over with," I grunt out and he speeds away not wanting to be caught in my temper tantrum. Finally, after shaking around for a while the wind stops, and the ship lowers down right in front of a small island. Here we find Spectre throwing magic and Raven comes crashing down onto the ground.

Xxxxxxxx

I sense the young justice league all here even though the ship is cloaked, but I don't care. I sense his aura and it only makes me more emotional, I fly up and hit the Spectre with my magic, it sends him back a few feet when he sends magic at me again, but I shield myself against it.

"Silly child you cannot defeat me," he laughs, which just makes me more pissed off. I let out an inhuman shriek and send all my magic flying at him, he does the same and it meets in the middle each of us fighting for dominance. I feel him gaining slightly so I close my eyes and focus on one aura, it feeds my anger, my pain, my sadness, I let each of these emotions consume me and push back the magic hard enough that it meets him. He falls backward into the ocean passed out, as I fight to keep my emotions under control, I float back down toward the island. I hear a splash and a body being dragged onto the beach, I know it was Aqualad grabbing and saving Spectre. I know that they uncloaked their ship and were now all on the island but I didn't care. I was on the edge of the island looking out at the sea trying to calm my emotions, I watched the sunset and finally felt myself gain a lid on my feelings, bottling them all down inside.

"What do you need?" I ask feeling their aura's still there, thought I don't move to face them though.

"Dude Raven, you just defeated Spectre!" Kid flash exclaims, obviously impressed.

"And?" I ask, still staring at the sunset.

"How?" Aqualad asks.

"I got emotional," I reply in my usual monotone.

"But I always annoyed you and you never hurt me," Beastboy comments.

"You never saw me mad," I stated.

"Rae, are you okay?" Bee asks.

"No, but I'll keep my powers under control." I informed her. "Well I have to go," I tell them and make a portal, but before I step through Kid Flash runs in front of me.

"Can we check up, please?" he asks.

"Sorry but I'm busy," I reply, then my phone goes off and I check it.

 _'Happy Birthday! I got a special friend coming to celebrate!'_ from cyborg. I smile at that and let out a tear, it's been to long since I've seen Cy.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're crying?" Kid Flash asks.

"It's a happy tear, idiot." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"You happy? When does that ever happen?" Beastboy asks and then an orange skinned, pink haired girl flies full speed at me.

"FRIEND RAVEN!" she yells and hugs me.

"Can't….. breathe…" I mutter out and she lets go.

"I'm sorry friend Raven, but friend Cyborg contacted me to come today to celebrate the day of your birth!" She tells me. "It's so good to see you!"

"Thanks Kori, it's good to see you to." I tell her smiling.

"It's your birthday today?" Speedy asks.

"Yep, 23 today." I reply.

"Friend Raven, Friend Cyborg has asked me to come and get you for the celebrations, let us go to the par and the tay!" she smiles.

"Party? Are we invited?" Kid flash asked.

"Oh, old friends, it is so wonderful to see you are alive and well!" She yells, then flies over to Artemis. "Who are you?" she asks.

"Star, that's Artemis, Superboy, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, Aqualad, Rocket, the new Robin, Zatana, Wonder Girl, and Nightwing the Robin we know." I inform her.

"Oh, new friends it is wonderful to meet you!" she replies. "Would you like to come to the par and the tay?" she asks and I roll my eyes, of course my birthday is now going to become a big party full of people I don't want to see, but of course I can't tell Starfire this it will make her sad. I pull out my phone and text cyborg _'Just took down a villain, YJ arrived then star, she invited them all so be ready for guests.'_

 _'Do you want them there?'_ he replies immediately.

 _'Star is happy seeing them all, I don't want to make her sad._ ' I reply.

 _'You really do have a heart of gold, lil sis. See you soon.'_ He tells me and I snap my phone shut.

"Oh, friend Raven we must invite our new friends to come to the celebration of your birth!" Star tells me, zipping over to my face.

"Sure, thing star, they can all come if they want, where is it?" I ask her.

"It is on the island of the old tower!" she informs me and I gulp. "For some reason the tower is gone, do you know who stole it?" she asks.

"One of me and Terra's arguments got out of hand, and we accidently sunk it," I lie. "But hey no one was hurt so it's all good."

"That is most tragic, are you and Terra on the good of terms now?" she asks.

"Yeah, me and Terra are great friends now," I reply smiling, faking it of course but she didn't know that.

"Oh the joy, let us go and celebrate! Would you all join?" she asks the young justice league.

"Sure thing," Kid flash tells her.

"Yay!" she exclaims and I make a portal.

"This way to the par and the tay," I tell them sarcastically.

"Oh the joy!" Starfire replies as she zips through followed by kid flash and beastboy.

"Are you sure it's okay if we come?" Bumblebee asks.

"Star wants you to come, so I am fine with it," I tell her. "If it will make her happy, then it will make me happy I guess."

"Really?" Speedy asks.

"The last time I saw Starfire she was full of sadness, then she left for Tamaran. I don't see her much, but when I do she's usually not so happy, it's nice to see her old spirits back." I reply.

"Are they invited to?" Speedy asks, pointing to rest of the YJ team.

"The more, the merrier." I reasoned.

"What the hell? Why not? Even superhero's need breaks." Speedy says, as he walks through the portal.

"Why not?" Rocket says as she goes through followed by Blue beetle, Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis, Wonder Girl, and Aqualad. Leaving only Robin, Nightwing, Zatana, and me.

"I don't trust you, princess," Zatana tells me.

"Princess?" Nightwing asks.

"Princess of hell," I shrug. "I do not like the title but it comes with my heritage, something I cannot control, so I'm sorry you don't trust me but I am nothing like my father."

"I can vouch for that," Nightwing tells her, as he steps forward.

"Fine," Zatana mutters and walks through the portal, leaving me stuck with Nightwing and Robin who was analyzing me.

"If you're done with your observations yet, it's not fun to hold a portal open." I tell him.

"Sorry," he mutters and walks through, then I shut the portal.

"Rae," he starts.

"You are invited but I do not want to make a scene of what happened there, I will tell cyborg about what happened but not tonight. I suggest you do the same unless you want an angered Cyborg and possibly Terra tearing you apart." I inform him.

"You forgot Jinx," he laughs to cover his pain, I open the portal again and we both walk through to find the YJ league as well as Jinx, Cyborg, Terra, Garth, Star, and Argent my friends.

"I thought you had a mission?" I ask Jinx.

"I did, it was to give you an awesome birthday!" she tells me, I hug her and as I lean in.

"You didn't tell Cy, did you?" I whisper in her ear.

"I told him you had a bad day, not the reason why." She whispers back as we let go.

"Happy birthday girl!" Terra shouts at me and hugs me. "I tried to invite your boyfriend to come but he wasn't home. Where do you think I can find him?" she asks me, smiling.

"We broke up today," I told her, flinching when she talked about him.

"On your birthday?" she asks, dumbfounded.

"Yep, so… where's the beer?" I ask.

"Girl you need it!" she tells me, as we start approaching the cooler.

"Did I hear, right?" Cyborg asks walking over to me.

"Hear what?" I reply.

"That your boyfriend of two years broke up with you, on your birthday?" he shouts, drawing the attention of many party goers.

"Be louder next time, I don't think the whole island heard you." I shoot back. "And yeah pretty much, so where's the beer?" I ask.

"Over there," he tells me and points. Then Jinx comes up on my other side, Argent right next to her.

"Let's get drunk!" she shouts and me, terra, and argent all cheer in response. We go over and grab a bottle of vodka and find a bar thing set up nearby and set up some shots. Then some music comes on blasting in our ears.

"WOAH!" We all shout together, click our glass, take our shots, each person having 4 mini shot glasses. Some other people are talking around the bonfire, while a few are on the make shift dancefloor where you can hear the music best. We all go over to that and dance with each other while laughing.

"Happy birthday!" Jinx shouts at me while we dance.

"Hey Rae!" someone shouts at me and I find its Garth, I walk over to him.

"Hi Garth," I smile at him.

"I just wanted to say happy birthday, but I have to go." He sighs, "Here." He puts something in, my hand and then dives in the water and swims off. I open my palm to find a raven necklace and smile, the raven has two purple studs for eyes. I put it on and walk back to the dancefloor to find Superboy with Megan, Jinx with Kid Flash, Rocket with Aqualad, and finally Terra and Argent waiting for me. I go over and join them and we all jump around and have fun for a few songs. Then we go back to the bar and have a few more shots curiosity of Speedy, being bartender for us.

"Happy birthday Rae," he tells me.

"Thanks," I laugh.

"Sorry about your boyfriend, whoever he is, tomorrow he's probably going to have pissed superheroes at his doorstep." He laughs.

"Nah, he'll be fine." I laugh.

"Are you though?" he asks and he seems actually concerned.

"Honestly no, it WAS after all a two-year long relationship, but I'll figure it out." I admit.

"Who was this guy?" he asks, then I lean in to his ear.

"It was Richard, just found out today that's he robin. I mean, hey, learn something new every day." I whisper then pull back laughing.

"What?" He asks me.

"Yeah, but whatever." I reply, "I broke up with him." I tell him, then he hands me and Terra our drinks and we head over to the beach. I see Speedy head in Nightwing's direction and I don't want to hear what happens. "Terra, I though I could handle this but my emotions are acting up and I have to go home and mediate, away from all these people." I admit and she nods, understanding.

"I'll tell Cy," she offers.

"Thanks," I whisper and teleport away right as I see Speedy's fist hit Nightwing's face. I appear in the living room so I walk to my room and crash on my bed. I fall into a blissful sleep and let myself forget about today's problems, and not worry about what tomorrow may hold.


End file.
